Oceanic Dream
by Little Zephyr
Summary: Ventus was just a normal boy. Well, a normal merman. That is, until he met Aqua and Terra, who are human. Now, when his brother, Vanitas , finds out about his secret, will he exploit him to his friends or keep it quiet? pairings inside, no yaoi just bromance. Rating may change


**Summary: **Ventus was just a normal boy. Well, a normal merman. That is, until he met Aqua and Terra, who are human. Now, when his brother, Vanitas , finds out about his secret, will he exploit him to his friends or keep it quiet?

**Pairings: **Terqua, Terquaven siblingship, **no yaoi,** Vanven bromance, Sorvanven bromance, Sokai(yes they are in this fic) Soriku bromance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. The plot is mine.

**A/N; this is my first KH fanfic so bear with me please! ^.^ please enjoy! This fic might turn into a collab with some friends but im not so sure.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Bathing in the Sun

A blond haired boy was soaking in the sun on a rock that jutted out in the ocean. He wasn't a normal boy, though. He had a long, graceful green tale with two dorsal fins on the side. The fins were nice and thin, yet thick enough to swim through tough currents. The fish boy was enjoying himself in the sun, keeping his tail moist in the water as he stretched out on the rock. His blue eyes were closed and soaking in the warm radiation of the sun. He rested there for about ten minutes before a head popped out of the water next to him.

This boy had black hair and cold, amber eyes. He looked quite irritated as he woke the resting blond from his sun bath. "Ven! How long do you plan on sticking around here?" he asked gruffly, swimming towards the rock, putting his arms crossed and resting his head on them.

Ven laughed as he blinked his eyes opened to the other. "Yeah, yeah! I know, I'm gonna shrivel up like a shrimp in the sun, huh?" he joked, sitting up by his elbows.

Vanitas laughed sarcastically at that. "Uh-huh. Now, come on, Sora, Riku and I are racing again. You want in?" he inquired, smirking to his baby brother.

The green-finned boy thought for a moment and shrugged. "Give me a few minutes, kay? Start without me, I'll come in the next round," Ven replied, laying back down and putting his arms behind his head. He wanted to soak up some more sun before he left.

Vanitas gave an annoyed huff and rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. Just don't stay out too long. A human might see you," the raven warned as he turned and dove back into the salty sea, his black fin splashing water onto the blond. Ven winced at the sudden touch of water. "Such a grumpy bro," Ven muttered to himself as he lay back down and closed his eyes.

He stayed like that for a few minutes until he heard laughter. That laugh didn't come from any of his friends. He gasped as his heart began to race, that slick feeling that someone was going to see him loomed over him. The blond was about to dive back into his home sea until he heard a voice.

"Oh Terra, they aren't real. You should know that!" A female voice. It was definitely a girl's voice. Ven paused and turned onto his stomach as he peeked over the rock to see. The girl was beautiful. She had short and shining blue hair with the same dazingly blue eyes to match. She wore a blue jacket that covered a two piece bathing suit that was neon blue with white stripes.

The guy next to her, Terra, he assumed, was a brunet but his eyes were blue as well, he could tell. He wore a towel on his shoulder and a black T-shirt. His shorts were tropical green and blue with baggy pockets as well. The brunet was holding a red and white box. Terra laughed at the girl. "Says the girl who swore she saw the tooth fairy," he laughed, pushing her, playfully.

The girl gave him a look with a smirk as they walked closer to the rocks. Terra placed the box down and set the towel down flat in the sand. "Yeah, yeah," the girl waved him off, taking the jacket off and setting her own towel (that Ven had not seen) down next to Terra's. "I'll beat you to the water! Last one buys ice cream!" she yelled as she sped to the water before him.

"No fair!" Terra yelled, taking his shirt off speedily and took off right after her. "Aqua, wait up!" he cried as she easily beat him. She bounced up and down in victory.

"That'll be one vanilla double scoop!" Aqua laughed.

These two were the first humans that Ven has seen. They looked strange. Where were their tails? What were those two things that stuck out of them? Two tails? That stood them up? Ven gave a confused look as he watched them. He was so busy watching the two play and splash each other, he hadn't noticed the water coming in until a large wave crashed down onto him. He gasped and let out a yelp as his hands scraped to keep a hold of the rock that he was on. He was pushed over the rock and onto another. His head hit the rock which knocked him out for a second before he realized what was happening. He frantically grabbed the rock and held on as the water washed back into the ocean. He sighed in relief as his tense muscles relaxed.

The blond gasped as he forgot about the two humans playing near him. He backed away on the rock but winced as he put pressure on his left arm. He turned to his arm and saw there was a large scratch from slamming against the second rock. "Hey, did you hear that scream?" he heard the male ask to his friend.

"Yeah, that was strange… You think someone got hurt by that wave?" the girl asked. It was silent as Ven slumped back down to hide himself. He wanted to go back to the water and never come back here again but he knew that the blood coming from his injury would attract…unwanted guests. He just slumped with his stomach on the rock, forcing himself against the rock as if doing so would make him invisible.

It was too silent for him. It was nerve-racking. His heart was pounding against his bare chest as he thought frantically, _Please don't notice me. Please don't notice. Please don't notice me…_ The water swayed more than it should and there was a swishing sound as he Ven swallowed, a water droplet rolling down his head. He pushed himself lower, his soaked hair being dragged on the rock. Then he froze as a gasp was heard.

He almost didn't dare to look. There was a large shadow over him. Crap. He winced largely as he heard the guy whisper to his friend, "They're real."

His eyes shot wide as he slowly looked up. The two who were previously playing and laughing were looming over the blond fish boy. He gasped and instantly tried to draw away from them, pushing himself from the rock but he reminded himself that he couldn't let his bleeding arm touch the water. The green-finned boy stared at the humans with wide, frightened eyes. He backed away even more as the girl reached her arm to him, bending down, and making shushing sounds like you would to a crying baby.

"We won't hurt you…" she soothed, moving closer. He glanced at her hand and back at her again. The man was just staring at Ven with wide, bewildered azure eyes. "Oh, he's hurt, Terra!" the girl gasped, obviously noting Ven's injured arm. Ven glanced at it quickly and back to the two.

"They're real…I can't believe they're real…" Terra muttered, still staring at Ventus. Aqua snapped her fingers in front of his face, knocking him out of his thoughts. She said, "Terra! He's injured! We have to do something! Go get a towel!"

Ven watched the two teens fearfully. _What're they going to do to me? I heard mermen and mermaids never return after they have a human encounter! Our aunt disappeared because of them… _he thought frantically, gasping as the blunette turned her attention back to Ven. Come to think about it, the water was really shallow where he was. That's how they knew. His tail was visible so that's how they knew. The water was about under the teens' knees. He blinked when Aqua moved closer slowly.

"It's okay," she whispered softly. "We're just going to patch you up, is all." Patch him up? She means help him… Help him? But humans are cruel creatures! They trap things that they don't understand! They capture them and take them away from their families and make experiments and tests and totally shatter the creature until they die… At least that's what Demyx says. He should know. He was captured and released after about a few months. At least, according to him, that is. Who knows what really happened. Demyx always did leave things out and gave tall tales and does everyone believe them? Most of the time, yes.

Ven was snapped out of his thoughts as the girl was suddenly right by him. He gasped silently and gave her fearful eyes. "Shh, shh, shh…" Aqua whispered, wiping the blood off the scratch with a towel that had obviously been brought by Terra from the beach when he was caught in a trance. "We gotta clean this before you go back home, right?" she inquired, smiling warmly at Ven. He winced as the wet towel touched his skin.

"S-stop! I-it hurts…" Ven whined in pain, trying to struggle out of her grip but she held onto his arm softly but firmly. He stopped struggling as she gave him a look. His blue eyes stared into hers and he stopped, almost holding his breath as she continued to clean the wound.

Terra was kneeling down on the other side of Ven, to his surprise. He hadn't spoken. Terra was just staring at Ven's tail in deep thought, it looked like. "They're real…" he muttered, tracing his eyes to Ven and back to Ven's tail. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

Ven was uncomfortable by his actions and looked back to Aqua. She was just about finished. When she finishes, he's gonna make a dash for it. Swim back home and warn the others. Humans know, humans know. Swim away, deeper into the ocean… But he didn't. Something was holding him back as she finished. He looked from his scratch and back to Aqua. He stayed silent as she tried washing the blood from the towel in the water. Did she really just help him? But what about humans being cruel? Monstrous? Apparently not all humans were like that… He swallowed as he felt a nagging feeling. He had to say something. A simple thanks would suffice.

He sighed softly, not taking his eyes off her. "Th…Thank you…" he muttered quietly. It was a surprise to him that she even caught that.

She smiled brightly to him. "You're welcome," she replied. "I'm Aqua and this is my boyfriend, Terra." She motioned to the brunet behind him. "And you are?"

Ven swallowed, thinking against telling but told her anyways. "V-Ventus… B-but my friends call me Ven."

Terra, who appeared to have gotten over the fish boy fact, made his way next to Aqua. He kneeled down again, this time a handsome smile was plastered on his face. Though Ventus will never admit it, he didn't feel uncomfortable around them anymore or at least not as much as before. He was still pretty nervous but no threatened. Then Terra spoke, saying, "Well, we're gonna have to be friends, now, huh?" He let out a chuckle.

Ven couldn't help but smile at them. They were such an odd pair but they both had beautiful blue eyes. Like his. Though, Aqua's eyes were much prettier than his, but he'd never admit it. "I-I guess… Si-since you did help me…" _That_ he would admit.

Aqua gave a giggle, moving her hand to her mouth. She lowered it as she asked him, politely, "Well, Ven, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be underwater?"

"I-I was just sun bathing on the rock before high tide," Ven explained simply. He ran the memory that happened moments before the two came over again in his head before he gasped. "Vanitas! Oh man! I have to go! My brothers must be worried sick!" he explained, pushing himself up and looking around frantically. The water was too shallow to swim back, though. And the rocks that were around them would prove difficult to move around. He looked back to Aqua and Terra as they traded glances with each other.

"We can help you get back," Aqua suggested, standing up. "Right, Terra?" She gave him a look as he stood up himself with a nod.

"Of course," he grinned back to Ven as a smile grew on his face.

"Really?" he asked in happiness. They'd help him? Even more than what they've already did? They confirmed him as Terra made his way to the small fish boy. Ven raised his arms as Terra looked around for anyone near the hidden beach before scooping Ven up. His hands felt weird against his green and soft scales. Ven wrapped his arms around Terra's neck because he was afraid of falling. Terra gave Ven an assuring grin before he started towards the deeper side behind the rocks. Ven half-expected the larger male to toss him into the water but instead, he set him down gently. Ven swam around for a while before resurfacing and giving a large smile to the two.

"Thank you so much!" he grinned and turned around to go in before he turned back around to face them. It was a curious question that nagged him. He knew it was wrong to be communicating with them but he wanted to know more about them. "Ah… Do you…do you mind coming back soon?" he asked awkwardly.

The two traded confused glances at each other before they turned back to him with an understanding smile. "Sure, Ven," Terra replied first.

"After school, we'll come," Aqua added. Ven tilted his head. School? What was that? A school of fish? What? He shrugged the question off as he grinned back to them.

"Okay! See you tomorrow then! Aqua! Terra!" he grinned largely, diving back into the water.

* * *

**Review please! ^.^**


End file.
